kung fu panda 3 despues de gomgem
by yo po el guerrero dragon
Summary: no se hacer summary
1. Chapter 1

(autor: ES LA 1A VES QUE HAGO UNA HISTORIA POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO COMENTEN Y DENMEN MAS IDEAS, me leí cada huistora de kung fu panda que hicieron ustedes.(hermano bee,y el que hizo kung fu panda el tigre y el dragón cap. 1 y cap. 2 la isla de la prosperidad),etc.

Kung fu panda no me pertenece le pertenece a DreamWorks

Kung Fu Panda

Ya pasaron 2 meses desde los hechos en gongem, los 5 furiosos recién despertaban y como todos los días desayunar e ir a entrenar, los 5 estaban entrenando, po estaba meditando en el árbol.

Po:(pensando) ¿se lo digo o no se lo digo?

Mientras en el palacio

Los 4 furiosos: tigresa ¿por qué no vas a ver dónde está po?

Mantis: si, después de ese abraso en gongem no creo que solo sean amigos

Mono: yo creo que son "novios"

Tigresa:(los mira con cara de te voy a matar si bolbes a hablar)

Mono y mantis:(se asustan)

Víbora: amiga puedo hablar contigo

Tigresa: si ¿por qué no?

Mientras tanto en el árbol de la sabiduría.

Po: si hoy se lo digo

Shifu:(subiendo las escaleras del palacio)

Po:(ve a shifu subir las escaleras y lo llama) ¡shifu!

Shifu:(lo escucha y va al árbol) ¿qué pasa po?

Po: tengo una pregunta shifu y no sé si te guste

Shifu: ¿por qué no me iría a gustar? pregúntame

Po: no sé, bueno ¿qué pasaría si a mí me gustara tigresa?

Shifu: nada, pero ¿te gusta tigresa?

Po: ha, ha, ha, si ¡no le diga por favor!

Shifu: bueno no le digo pero cuidado si llegan a ser novios no le rompas el corazón porque lo vas a lamentar panda ¡entendido!

Po: está bien maestro shifu

Shifu: ¿eso era nada más po?

Po: si maestro shifui

shifu: este bien nos vemos po

Po: adiós maestro shifu

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de víbora.

vibora: tigresa ¿tu sientes algo por po? ¿No es así?

tigresa: no, yo no siento nada por ese panda gordo y tonto.

vibora: a mí no me engañas amiga ¿sientes algo por el?, y sabes que si él te escucha decir eso lo lastimarías mucho,¿lo amas?¿sí o no?

tigresa: si ya sé que lo lastimaría mucho, y si está bien lo amo, amo a po

vibora: lo sabia

tigresa:¿lo sabias?,¿soy tan obvia?

Vibora: no, pero ahora lo miras con otra cara de cuando lo mirabas antes de gongem ah po

Tigresa:¡no se lo digas a nadie menos a po!

Vibora: está bien tigresa (pensando)si se lo voy a decir

Pasaron las horas rápido y llego el mediodía la hora de comer para los maestros

Mantis: cuando va a venir po tengo hambre

los4furiosos:y nosotros también

Tigresa: hay que esperarlo acuérdense que estaba meditando la meditación lleva tiempo

Mantis: si, como tu relación con po ¿no?

Tigresa: listo te mate

Justo entra po

Po: que pasa por que tantos gritos

Tigresa: nada es que mantis me está molestando

Po: mantis deja a tigresa en paz si quieres que no te aplasten como a una cucaracha

Tigresa:(pensando)¿me está defendiendo? po ¿me está defendiendo?¿sentirá algo por mí?

Mantis:(intimidado)está bien novio de tigresa jajajajaja

Po: estas muerto

Justo entra shifu

Shifu:!panda¡,¿qué vas a hacer?

Po: nada maestro es que mantis me está molestando a mí y a tigresa

Shifu:¿qué les dice?

Po:(avergonzado por lo que va a tener que decir) a mí me dice que soy el novio de tigresa y a tigresa no sé yo solo vine y tigresa me dijo que mantis la estaba molestando así que yo solo la defendí y mantis me empezó a molestar a mi

shifu: haaa,bueno,¿tigresa que te dijo mantis?

Tigresa:(nerviosa y muy avergonzada por lo que iba a decir)me dijo que yo era la novia de po,(pensando)ojala lo fuera

Po(sonrojado)mantis ¿por qué piensas que somos novios?

Mantis: por lo del abraso en gongem

Po y tigresa:¡eso ya paso hace 2 meses !

Mantis: bueno, no se enojen nunca más el molesto

Po y tigresa: más vale que así sea

Mientras tanto en las escaleras del palacio

¿?:Lo voy a visitar lo extrañe mucho

¿?:(Golpea la puerta)

Vibora:(abre la puerta) hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Song: hola maestra víbora me llamo song y soy la líder de las damas de las sombras amiga de po ¿dónde está po?

Vibora: no te voy a decir para que lo golpees tú no eres la amiga si no una ladrona(peleando) (no se acordaba de ella los habia ayudado solamente de que habia robado)

Song:(defendiéndose)si soy la amiga de po y te lo puedo demostrar si me dices donde esta

Vibora:(deja de pelear)bien, pero si intentas algo...

Song:(la interrumpe)me vas a matar

Vibora: si, está en la cocina con los demás

Song y víbora se van a la cocina

Ya en la cocina

Song: hola po tanto tiempo

Po: abrasa a song

Song: abrasa a po

Po: hola song como has estado

Todos en pose de pelea menos po y shifu

La habían reconocido pero estaban confundidos

Mantis:¿por qué po la abrasa?

Mono:¿será su novia?

Tigresa:(gruñe y se va enojada por la pregunta de mono)

Song: (le da un beso en la mejilla a po)

Los 4:(wat the fuck)¿qué?

Song: cuanto tiempo sin verte po ¿cómo has estado? me entere lo de gongem

Po: bien, te enteraste y de que te enteraste

Song: de que venciste a lord shen y salvaste a toda china de esos cañones

Po: si, y también descubrí mi pasado

Song: a sí,y¿tenes novia?

Los 4:tiene novia

Song:ah que mal

Los 4:no en realidad tu eres la novia con el abraso y el beso no creo que seas la amiga

Po:(nervioso)no, no tengo novia

Song:(feliz)bien, y ¿quie. Quieres ser...ser mí. mi.. no...Vio?

los 4:pensando:di que sí po

po: (pensando)si lo hago posiblemente no pueda ser el novio de tigresa pero si no lo hago le voy a romper el corazón

los 4:(gritando)di que sí panda

song: y ¿sí o no ?

po: lo siento song pero mi corazón pertenece a otra chica(hembra)

mono: idiota

mantis: perdiste una oportunidad

grulla:(con la boca abierta)(pensando)no puede ser no quiso ser el novio de song quien no quiere ser el novio de esa chica

vibora:(pensando)si no la ama eso quiere decir que ama a tigresa(suelta una pequeña risa)

song:(llorando)ha ya veo tu no me quieres

po: no es que no te quiera, te quiero pero solo como una mejor amiga no como una novia

tigresa:(lo escucha de la puerta)(lo único que entendió fue te quiero y novia)(se va triste)

song: bueno pero de todos modos yo te voy a seguir amando

po: mmm(pensando) taiger,(autor: se me ocurrió que después de todo habría que darle un nuevo mejor amigo a po además de los que ya tenía así que elegí un tigre llamado taiger)

po: y si te presento a alguien

song: bueno espero que sea así como vos

po: no es un panda pero es un tigre

los 4:po ese tigre no se queda mucho tiempo acá va de acá para allá todo el tiempo no creo que tenga tiempo para hacer novias

po: bueno, capas q deje de hacer eso y se enamore de song Uds. que saben

song: igual, no es lo mismo

po: ya se pero capas que te caiga bien

song: bueno después te veo po

po: igualmente song

po:adios po

po:adios song

song se va y luego aparece tigresa

tigresa:(fría como siempre)¿y song?

po: se fue

tigresa:(pensando)bien se fue ahora es todo mío

po: tigresa ¿te puedo preguntar algo?(nervioso jugando con su dedos)

tigresa: si po como no

po:¿quisieras se...se...e...r...mi.. mi no...novia?

los 4:(sorprendidos)

mantis:(pensando)no puede ser le propuso ser novio de ella si es ``fea´´ y a la otra que es más linda que esta le dijo que no pero que le pasa está loco

tigresa:(sorprendida, feliz y sonrojada) si po si quiero ser tu novia

po:(la besa)

tigresa:(corresponde el beso)

los 4:(sorprendidos y con la boca abierta de par en par)

grulla,mantis y mono:(se desmayan por lo que vieron)

vibora:(con una sonrisa)

po y tigresa:(se dan cuenta que estaban sus amigos y se separan)

po y tigresa:(nerviosos)ha siguen ay

vibora:(sonriendo)si

po y tigresa: ah,bueno

tigresa:¿y víbora?¿cuándo le vas a decir a grulla?

vibora:(nerviosa)¿de qué hablas tigresa?

tigresa: saves de que hablo víbora no te hagas la estúpida

vibora: pero en privado no quiero que po escuche

tigresa: está bien

po: de que hablan no será que víbora ama a grulla ¿no?(dice con su típica inocencia)

vibora y tiigresa: no po nada que ver

po: ah bueno entonces me voy

tigresa: adiós mi amor

po:adios mi gatita

vibora: jajajajaja ya se pusieron apodos

tigresa y po:(sonrojados)parece que si

vibora: adiós po

po:adios amiga

po se va a la casa del padre

el sr ping lo ve entrar y desde adentro del restaurante le grita

ping:¡po!hijo como has estado hace cuanto que no nos vemos

po: hola pa ¿cómo estás?

ping:bien hijo, y ¿cómo anda tu relación con la maestra tigresa?¿siguen siendo amigos?

po:(feliz)no pa ahora salimos somos novios

ping:(sorprendido)wow sos el novio de la maestra tigresa, el guerrero dragón y el héroe de toda china, me haces el ganso más feliz del mundo, ahora quiero¡NIETOS!

po:(sonrojado)q-que papa no molestes con eso, bueno necesitas ayuda

ping:si hijo

po: bueno pa te ayudo

mientras tanto en el palacio

mantis: ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo po y tigresa besándose

mono: si pero tigresa no lo odiaba a po

grulla:no creo después de lo de gongem no creo

mantis:¿qué le puede gustar de tigresa a po? Que song no tenga[autor: esta pregunta también se las hago a ustedes los que están leyendo mi historia, porque después un amigo de po le pregunta]

mono: si ella no es muy femenina, linda y simpática que digamos

grulla: bueno cada uno tiene sus gustos, ¿los tuyos mono?

mono: a mi todavía no me gusto ninguna chica

mantis: si claro y la hija del gobernador

mono: bueno pero ella era linda

mantis: y te gano po jajajá la beso primero

mono:te voy a matar mantis

mientras tanto en la habitación de víbora

tigresa:¿qué sientes por grulla?

vibora: lo amo tigresa pero no sé cuándo decírselo

tigresa: hace algo, esribi una carta diciendo lo que sentís por él y pénesela en el cuarto

vibora: bueno lo intentare

tigresa: no lo intentes solo hazlo

vibora: está bien.

shifu la llama a tigresa desde el pasillo

shifu: tigresaa

tigresa: si maestro

shifu: quisiera hablar en privado en el palacio de los héroes

tigresa: está bien maestro

ya en el palacio

tigresa: que necesitaba maestro

shifu: me entere que tú y po salen ¿eso es verdad?

tigresa:(nerviosa)si maestro

shifu: bueno, tigresa quiero que me perdones por ser un mal padre durante estos 20 años (tigresa tiene 25 años)y si sos feliz con po yo lo entiendo pero también pido perdón tigresa ¿puedes perdonar a este panda viejo?

autor: sé que no se esperaban esto pero desde que salió kung fu panda 1 quería que po y tigresa salieran así que no va a ver ningún inconveniente respecto a shifu y los 5 pero no dije que no hubiera peligros de muerte o separación por celos o desconfianza . en eso me van a tener que ayudar

ti:(llorando de felicidad)no hay n-nada que perdonar padre te perdone hace mucho tiempo atrás.

shifu: gracias hija

tigresa: de nada padre

shifu: bueno, es todo hija puedes retirarte

tigresa: está bien papa', adiós

shifu: chau hija

pasaron las horas y ya era la hora de cenar

po estaba preparando la comida mientras tigresa ponía la mesa

po:¿quieres aprender a cocinar?

tigresa: está bien pero eso va a tener que esperar un poco

po: por?

justo aparecen los demás

en las escaleras del palacio

¿?:bueno esto no me va a llevar mucho, ¡match 1!

¿?:(golpea la puerta del palacio)

los 5 y el guerrero escuchan el golpe

po: voy yo

los 5:está bien po

po:(abre la puerta)¡taiger!

taiger: hola po ¿cómo estás ?

po: bien taiger ¿y tú?

taiger:bien y los demás

po: en la cocina

taiger: bueno, ¿y?¿ya le dijiste a tigresa?

po: si y ahora somos novios

caminaban a la cocina

autor: por cierto taiger es un tigre siberiano blanco con rayas negras y ojos color negro.

taiger: bien y hace cuanto que están saliendo

po: desde hoy a la tarde

taiger: todavía no celebres panda mira si se pelean

po: y ¿por qué nos vamos a pelear?

taiger: mhmhm no se puede ser desconfianza un malentendido, o algo.

po: no creo

llegan a la cocina

los 5:hola taiger

taiger: hola chicos ¿cómo están?

los 5:bien y tu

taiger:(sentándose)bien me entere de que po y song salen

po:(nervioso levanta la voz)no, no salgo con song te dije que estaba saliendo con tigresa no con song

taiger: panda no te alteres pero cuando venía para acá vi a una guepardo llorar le pregunte por que lloraba y adivina que me dijo

po:¿qué?

taiger: que el amor de su vida, TU(señalandolo), le rompiste el corazón, eso no se hace no importa quién sea y quien era antes no se hace

po: está bien pero como quieres que se lo diga

taiger: diciéndole que ya tienes novia

po: está bien, ¿sabes cómo se llamaba?

taiger: si ,la acompañe a la casa, casi la arresto cuando me entere de que era una de las damas de las sombras pero me dije que no iba a arrestar a alguien tan bonita así la deje ir me parece que me enamore porque con las únicas que me sentí así fue con mei-ling y tigresa pero hace meses

mantis:¿qué tiene tigresa de linda me lo pueden responder?

taiger: no tengo ni la más mínima idea mantis que te lo responda po

po: a mí lo que me gusta de ella es su hermoso pelaje, sus ojos brillantes y esa bellísima forma en la que lucha, su forma de ser aunque no lo crean es todo un sueño y no hay nadie igual

tigresa:(sonrojada)

los 4:(sorprendidos)

po: está bien, taiger puedo hablar contigo un rato

taiger: está bien po, ustedes nos pueden dejar a solas

los 5:está bien (se fueron pero a la puerta y se escondieron para escuchar)

po:!tigresa es mía¡

taiger: no me levantes la vos panda y estoy de acuerdo

po:(confundido)¿estás de acuerdo?

taiger:si estoy de acuerdo, eso era un amor pasajero esos amores que te agarra por un periodo de tempo y después no sentís nada por la persona, y ,por que no iría estarlo y encima crees que podes ganarme las únicas que pueden ganarme son tigresa,song,mei-ling, pardus y víbora

po:¿song? pero si ella no sabe pelear

taiger: sabes que yo no les pego a las mujeres para eso tengo un ejército

autor: taiger es general de las fuerzas armadas decidí ponerle un poco de tecnología del s:xxi así que es general de las fuerzas armadas de la ONU le pondría argentinas pero no sé con exactitud si en verdad tenemos un ejército decente

po:sierto,pero tigresa es mía

taiger: bueno pero ya déjate de tonterías , me podrías ayudar a conquistar a song

po: bueno pero que obtengo a cambio

taiger: uno de mis relojes

autor: reloj común nada más que te convierte en lo que vos quieras ( Transformers, kung fu, jefe de la fuerza armada con tocar los botones que tiene un reloj común parece un reloj electrónico común.

po:(asombrado)dicen tus soldados que tu relojes te aumentan la fuerza y la velocidad

taiger: si y podes cambiar de raza

po: en serio, bueno te ayudo pero vos a cambio me cambias a un tigre

taiger: está bien (le da un reloj a po)

po:(se pone el reloj)bueno taiger conviérteme

taiger: como desees po(lo convierte en un tigre de bengala)

po ahora era un tigre como tigresa nada más que macho, con los ojos de color jade y en los brazos se le notaban los músculos y las piernas también le notaban los abdominales y tríceps, bíceps, y un trasero bien formado

po: Wow mírame soy bárbaro

taiger: qué pensaría tigresa seguro que si te viera estaría babeando

tigresa:(estaba haciendo lo que dijo taiger babeando)Wow me gusta

vibora: dímelo a mí te lo sacaría si no fueras mi amiga

tigresa: la mira con una cara asesina

vibora:(traga duro)

mono, grulla ,mantis: lo envidio por el amigo que tiene

taiger: bueno vamos a dormir mañana vamos a lo de song así me ayudas a conquistarla

po: está bien

los 5 :(están por disparar para los dormitorios para que no los vean)

taiger: ya sé que están escondidos salgan

los 5 :salen

tigresa: valla po estas...

vibora:(interrumpe a tigresa) re guapo y pareces más fuerte que antes

taiger: lo es

se van a dormir, y al otro día ya despertaron y desayunaron

grulla,mantis y mono: amigo así te van a volver loco en el valle

taiger: ja, en el valle, no va a ser nada comparado con el campamento de song en ese campamento solo ay chicas y ningún otro hombre y cada una es soltera

tigresa:!y que ¿van a ir allá?¡

taiger y po: si

tigresa: voy con ustedes (decidida)

taiger: tranquila no es necesario yo te lo cuido y cuando se pase le doy un tongi(golpe en la nuca parte de atrás de la cabeza)

tigresa: gracias taiger

taiger: de nada, ha y grulla mei-ling te quería ver ay mande a un helicóptero a quela traiga

grulla:(feliz)está bien, me voy a preparar para cuando venga

taiger: no te esfuerces porque ya vino

se escucha el ruido del rotor del helicóptero

grulla:ha bueno la voy a recibir

taiger: no te pongas en menos de 5 m cerca del helicóptero por precaución

grulla: precaución a que

taiger: a las hélices

grulla: cierto

taiger: ve con tu novia

grulla:(se sonroja)está bien

víbora al escuchar eso se va llorando

tigresa:(la ve y corre tras de ella)!víbora¡

po: bueno vamos

taiger: vamos

los amigos se van.

suben a otro helicóptero

un rato más tarde

taiger:(manejando)(no le decían general por nada)estamos llegando

po: tan rápido?

taiger: sí que esperabas que tardemos mucho

po: no

taiger:(aterriza y apaga el helicóptero)bueno llegamos

po: está bien

taiger:sera mejor que te saques el reloj por ahora así song te reconoce

po: está bien(se saca el reloj)

salen y se dirigen a la entrada

guardia: en que puedo ayudarles

po: buscamos a song

guardia: de parte

po: de po el guerrero dragón

guardia: está bien

entra el campamento y después sale con song

song:(abrasa a po) po,(le pega una cachetada)

po: y eso?

taiger: jajajajaja

song: por atreverte a dar la cara después de lo del otro día

po: a bueno te presento a alguien(señalando a taiger)

song: hola taiger

taiger: hola song ¿cómo estás?

song: bien

po: ya se conocen?

taiger: si te conté que la acompañe

po: si , también me contaste que sentiste como el corazón se te aceleraba al estar con ella eso se llama amor la amas

song:(sorprendida)¿me amas?

taiger:(sonrojado)si te amo ¿quisieras ser mi novia?, aunque la respuesta ya la se

song: ya la sabes?

Taiger: si ,tu respuesta era no ¿verdad?

song: no ,mi respuesta es si(feliz)

taiger:(feliz)te presento al nuevo po

po:(se pone el reloj y se transforma) ¿y?

song: bien me gusta pero ya no estoy enamorada de ti

po:(sorprendido)que soy muy feo así?

song: no pero me dejaste de gustar cuando conosi a taiger

taiger:(sonrojado)

po:bueno podemos entrar

song: a si puden

entran y todas las felinas se les quedan mirando

po:¿porque nos miran así?

song: creo que les gustan,(grita)el que toca a taiger muere me escucharon

felinas: si, ¿quién es taiger?

taiger: soy yo(levanta la mano y (se va con song dejando a su suerte a po)

po: me estas dejando a mi suerte?

taiger: no engañes a tigresa po

po: está bien

mientras en el palacio

víbora se arrastraba lo más rápido que podía a su habitación mientras tigresa corría tras ella

tigresa:!víbora espera¡

vibora: él no me ama tigresa

tigresa: bueno estas como yo cuando me contaron que song beso a po

vibora: es verdad

tigresa: vamos a hablar con grulla

vibora: está bien

tigresa: vamos

se van al patio del palacio

encuentran a grulla besándose con mei-ling

vibora:(empieza a llorar desconsolada)

tigresa:(decepcionada)grulla

grulla:(se separa y gira la cabeza)(ve a víbora llorar)víbora no es lo que..

tigresa: parece (completando la palabra)que decepcionada que estoy de ti grulla la verdad no me lo esperaba viniendo de ti grulla

víbora estaba por irse cuando otra serpiente la detiene

¿?:¿estás bien?

vi:(llorando)¿quién eres?

¿?:me llamo Snake soy un soldado y amigo de Taiger

autor: Snake: era de mismo color que víbora nada más que de ojos color jade y una especie de arma en la cola como la serpiente de la película ``rango´´ .

vibora: que quieres?

snake:nada solo saber ¿qué tienes?

vibora: nada me rompieron el corazón

snake:(mira a grulla)tranquila esa grulla no te merece después de lo que hizo ¿quién sería capaz de engañar a alguien tan bonita como tu ? después d todo eres linda y según taiger eres buena y la única que acepto a po tal como era cuando vino o bueno lo trato mejor que los demás(mirando a tigresa)comprendes a las personas y dicen que sos muy buena bailarina

tigresa:(se da cuenta y mira para otro lado disimulando no saber nada)

vibora: en serio crees que soy linda

snake: si

vibora:(sonrojada)a mí también me pareces lindo

justo llega taiger y po y le dice por un altavoz que tenía el helicóptero

taiger:veo que no te quedas atras snake estoy muy orgulloso hisiste que vivora parara de llorar te felicito snake

po:ojo vivora no lo asfixies

vibora:a que, ha ya se

snake:gracias señor

taiger:no me lo agradescas (apagando el helicoptero)

po:(bajando)hola amor

tigresa:hola mi peluche

po:(le da un beso en le boca a tigresa)

tigresa:corresponde el beso

taiger:hola mei-ling

mei-ling:hola tai ¿como estas?

taiger:bien¿y tu?

mei-ling:bien aca con mi..

taiger:tu novio(interrumpiendola) el no mrece estar con nadie despues de lo que hiso no te merece.

soong:(baja del helicoptero)hola

tigresa:(enojada)po¿que hace ella aqui?

po:es la novia de taiger

los 5 furiosos:(con la boca abierta) en ¡serio!

taiger:si

mantis:po se nota que taiger tiene mejor gusto que tu

taiger:(le apunta con un arma)

po:(lo asesina con la mirada)

tigresa:(ruje)

mantis:(traga saliva)

aparece shifu

shifu:a entrenar

los 5 y po:esta bien maestro

se van a entrenar

 **fin del 1er cap**

 **si me ayudan va a seguir pero comenten**

 **pongan tambien esenas (m)**


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **story/story_tab_new_ #**

Los 5 furiosos estaban entrenando en el salón de entrenamiento(no en serio no sabia)mientras el guerrero drogan estaba junto a taiger en el albor de la sabiduría

po:por que tan callado?

taiger:estoy pensando...

po:que estas pensando tai?

taiger:que vas a hacer cuando venga miniee

po:nada (confundido) ¿por que lo dices?

taiger:(suspira)po que harías si te dijera que esta enamorada de ti desde chica ahora es mi 2da al mando parte de los vengadores y la mas fuerte

po:(sorprendido) yo...yo no se

taiger:vez (suspira de vuelta) no le gustara para nada ver que sos el novio de tigresa,capaz que la asesine o algo por el estilo

po:(asustado)hay dios, estaré como grulla

taiger:(se ríe un poco)no bromees es peor de lo que parece

po:¿de que hablas?

taiger:miniee tiene el triple de fuerza que tigresa la única persona en igualarme y eso que soy su general y maestro y padre,po

po:entonces yo la enfrentare no dejare que tigresa muera es mi novia y moriré para salvarla no importa el costo cruzaría un campo de batalla por ella y me cortaría las venas por ella es el amor de mi vida y no la dejare no me importa tener que irme de mi casa por estar con ella lo haria,resibirian un disparo de tanque por ella la amo y no la dejare por nada

taiger:(sorprendido)wow que honor eso es amor po es un honor hablar con alguien asi ni snake es asi tu pasas todas las barreras del amor solamente por tigresa por eso voy a hacer un juramento contigo

po:¿cual es el juramento?

Taiger:yo taiger reich (de halo reich jaja) juro proteger a tigresa por po hasta que muera en batalla

po:(sorprendido) harias eso por mi?

Taiger:por alguien con ese honor si

en eso se hace el tiempo de cenar

po:vamos a la cocina?

Tai:hesta bien vomos

AMBOS MAESTRO Y GENERAL SE VAN A LA COCINA,MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO, EDONDE SNAKE LES CONTABA A LOS FURIOSOS SOBRE LOS VENGADORES.

Snake:bueno ¿les cuento sobre los vengadores?

Los 4(menos tigresa):si cuentanos nos da curiosidad

snake:bueno,nosotros nos formamos por 5 personas (animales) akira:es una grulla hembra con una mini-gun en la espalda y tu movimiento especial grulla ella lo hace con solo mover un poco las alas,

lia:una mona con una agilidad increible y una buena bromista, despues esta kumiko:es una mantis religiosa que hataca los puntos nerviosos con pequeñas agujas que tiene aderida a sus tenazas y...(es interrumpido por el rugir de estomagos de todos los presentes) bueno¿quien cocina aquí?

Tigresa:mi novio po

todos se levanta para ir a comer en la cocina pero snake nombra a alguien que paraliza a todos los precentes

snake:y despues de estos esta la mas fuerte miniee una tigre siberiana

todos:¿siberiana?(confundidos no sabian de la divison de tigres)

snake:si una tigre hembra de cuerpo blanco y rayas negras

vibora:¿por que tengo un mal precentimiento sobre ella?

Snake:debe ser por que ella tambien esta enamorada de po creo que hasta tiene una imagen de el en su cuarto

mono:(sorprendido)¿cuantas hembras se enamoraron de po?,yo solo pense que fueron song y tigresa

snake:segun mi general fueron como cuatro es tigresa,la 2da era song,la3ra era miniee y 4ta era pardus.

Mantis:y nosotros no burlabamos de que nunca hiba conseguir novia

snake:(riendose)po sin novia pffffajjajajaajja no bromeesjjaa(se tranquiliza) jaja aaaa es como decir que tu heres una chica

tigresa:(enojada)¿po tuvo novia antes?

Snake:nop,pero hacia babear a culquier hembra antes

grulla:y¿por que antes?

Snake:por que ahora po gano peso y perdio esa musculatura que tenia antes debe ser por el poco entrenamiento que le dieron

LLEGAN A LA COCINA

dentro se encontraba po cocinando y taiger sentado,los platos y palillos y cubiertos (de parte de taiger)estaban puestos

taiger:hola furiosos hola snake

snake:hola general

furiosos:hola taiger

po:hola amigos, hola amor

tigresa:hola cariño(lo besa)

po:(corresponde el beso y lo profundisa un poco abrazando a tigresa por la cintura)

tigresa:(sorprendida le agarra con una zarpa/pata el ocico a po y hace que se separe)que hacias?

Po:¿que no puedo demostrarte cuanto te amo?

Tigresa:si seguro pero...(es interrumpida) 

po:(deprimido)¿ya no me amas?(-_-)

Tigresa:(asustada por que no queria perder a po)no no, digo si te amo pero es que (se sonroja tanto que ni su pelaje anaranjado lo puede ocultar)pense que tu querias hacerlo (mira para abajo mientras tenia las patas en la espalda y frotaba las planta de sus pies en el suelo)

Todos menos po:(se dan cuenta a lo que se referia tigresa)

Po:(no se dio cuenta a causa de su inocencia pero se enternecio alver a su novia hacer eso)¿hacer que amor? (le pone una mano en el hombro)

Tigresa:(seguia haciendo lo mismo)tener intimidad

po:(capta el mensaje)ohoh no no no tigresa no malinterpretes las cosas todabia no pero si algun dia quieres puedes (es interrumpido)

taiger(carraspea la garganta)cofcofcof,se acuerdan que hestamos aquí

po:(sonrojado cual tomate) perdon nos olvidamos

tigresa:(sonrojada al igual que po)si yo tambien

taiger:se nota, pero cambiando de tema,tenes que escuchar lo que po dijo hoy

shifu:(el habia aparecido en el momento que taiger carraspeo)que es lo que dijo?(interesado)

tai:bueno todo paso asi

 **P.O.V DE TAIGER FLASHBACK EN LA AÑANA EN EL DURAZNO**

estabamos yo y po meditando en el arbol,y derrepente po me pregunta

po:¿por que tan callado?

Yo le respondi-estoy pensando-a lo que el me respondio con otra pregunta-en que piensas,a lo que yo respondi contandole que es lo que pensaba y cuando le dije algo lo que contesto me sorprendio el contesto-po:entonces yo la enfrentare no dejare que tigresa muera es mi novia y moriré para salvarla no importa el costo cruzaría un campo de batalla por ella y me cortaría las venas por ella es el amor de mi vida y no la dejare no me importa tener que irme de mi casa por estar con ella lo haria,resibirian un disparo de tanque por ella la amo y no la dejare por nada-eso me dejo muy sorprendido y en cuanto a quien se enfrentaria es a miniee.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK P.O.V TAIGER**

taiger:y eso fue lo que me dijo

shifu:(conmovido)es un hecho po tenes hacegurada la mano de mi hija

grulla:que noble

tigresa:(impresionada)¿en serio harias eso por mi)

po:(sonriendole a tigresa) eso y mucho mas

tigresa:PO TE AMOO(se lanza hacia po y le da un beso de lengua)

po:(corresponde el beso mientras siente como la lengua rasposa de tigresa entra a la suya)

tigresa:siente la lengua de po entrar a su boca y corresponder el beso)

(autor:para los que no saben la lenguade un felino grande como tigresa raspa lo mismo que una lija x60 asi que imajinense a po)

todos:(sorprendidos)jumjum

po y tigresa:(sonrojados)lo sentimos

taiger:noo,por mi sigan no hay problema total estan demostrando cuanto se aman,¿o no?

Po:si...(interrumpido)

¿?:(entra por la puerta bruscamente)¡no ese panda es mio y de nadie mas!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAN QUIEN SERA ESE PERSONAJE,TU ELIJES**

 **PARDUS:GUEPARDO CON MANCHAS NEGRAS Y PELAJE DORADO CON OJOS COLOR AZULES.**

 **MINIEE REICH:TIGRE SIBERIANO HEMBRA OJOS COLOR CELESTES FUERTE,GUERRERA HIJA DEL GENERAL TAIGER REICH**

 **AQUI LES DEJO QUIEN PUEDE SER EL PROXIMO PERSONAJE DE ESTA HITORIA**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo anterior**_

 _taiger:noo,por mi sigan no hay problema total estan demostrando cuanto se aman,¿o no?_

 _Po:si...(interrumpido)_

 _¿?:(entra por la puerta bruscamente)¡no ese panda es mio y de nadie mas!_

 **capitulo de hoy:un dia muy ajetreado**

 **taiger** :¡¿MINIEE?!(se para exaltado)(O_O)

 **miniee** :(celosa de tigresa)hola padre (seria, con cara de enojada)

 **taiger** :(precavido)miniee no hagas una locura

 **miniee** :¿que locura padre?

 **Taiger** :no digo no cometas un asesiato

 **miniee** :¿por que? ¿Acaso ella es importante?

 **Po** :si miniee para mi si

 **miniee** :(triste)yo pense que….

 **Po** :¿que miniee? Yo te quiero...

 **tigresa** :¡¿la quieres?!

 **Po** :si pero...

 **miniee** :¿me quieres?

 **Po** :si pero como amigos

 **miniee** :(triste)te amo po tanto que te compartiria con cualquiera

 **vibora** :¿estas dispuesta a compartirlo con tigresa?

 **Miniee** :si es necesario si

 **grulla** :¿tu que dices tigresa?

 **tigresa:** yo...yo no se

 **snake** :¿y tu po?

 **Po** :yo...no se

 **taiger** :piensalo po tu con dos hembras en la cama sos vos

 **po** :(imaginandose)ummmm

 **tigresa** : ¡NO!(decidida)

 **t** **o** **d** **o** **s** :¡¿QUE?!

 **Tigresa** :NO,soy capaz de cualquier cosa menos eso

 **taiger** :(jugando)¿y si te pido cruzar un campo de batalla con 6 tanques de guerra **Overlord(** lo saque del command and conquer generals un juego de computadora),y un ejercito completo armado con m4(counter strike),y 12 apaches?

 **Tigresa** :yo sip lo haria

 **snake** **,taiger** y **miniee** :(ellos sabian que heran)(O_O)wow

 **taiger** :y po que dices?

 **Vibora** :(pensando: ¿si pongo un poco celoso a grulla?)mmm snake(habla provocativamente) ¿como andas?

 **Snake** :(alza una seja)bien ¿por?

 **Grulla** :(se pone celoso)

 **vibora** :(ve que grulla se pone celoso)nada solo queria saber como estaba mi serpiente favorita

 **taiger** :cuidado snake te puede llegar a usar para poner celoso a grulla (que coincidencia)

 **snake** :tranquilo maestro, a bueno y tu como andas

 **vibora** :bien (se acerca a snake) y ¿como andan las cosas en la base)

 **snake** :bien,entrenamos de 7am a 12 am ay comemos y despues seguimos desde las 1pm hasta las 6pm

 **vibora** :que hacen?

 **Los 5 furiosos y el maestro shifu** :(interezados)

 **snake:** (divertido)entrenar

 **t** **o** **d** **o** **s** :jajajajaja

 **vibora** :no tontito digo que hacen para entrenar

 **Snake** :combatimos entre nosotros ,pensamos en tacticas de combate,hacemos simulacros,etc

 **vibora** :¿simulacros?

 **Taiger** :entrenamos por si un dia viene algo muy fuerte a tratar de dominar el planeta,y respondiendo a tu pregunta los simulacros son como simular que estamos bajo ataque y ya estar preparados.

 **Todos:** ahh

 **todos** ya terminan de comer y se van a hentrenar

 **mono** :(mostrandole el salon de entrenamiento ha taiger y a snake)y aquí es donde entrena tigresa(mostrandoles los mazos colgantes y los espirales)

 **taiger** :esas cosas de abajo...

 **mono** :las espirales(YPGD:CREO QUE SE LLAMAN ASI)

 **taiger** :bueno como se llamen,las espirales parecen dos serpienes apareandose

snake:¡eso es mentira!

 **taiger** :no lo nieges que es verdad

 **BUENO ACA TERMINA MI 3ER FIC DE ESTA HISTORIA QUERIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO**

 **¿QUE VA A DECIDIR PO SI ESTAR CON TIGRESA NADA MAS O ESTAR CON HAMBAS?**

 **USTEDES DECIDEN**

 **1-TIGRESA:**

 **RAZA:TIGRE DE BENGALA**

 **SEXO:HEMBRA**

 **COLOR DE OJOS:CARMESI**

 **OTROS:PECHOS TAMAÑO COPA C,FUERTE,FIEL,BUENA CON QUIEN QUIERE SERLO (PO),COMPAÑERA,HONESTA Y LIDER**

 **2-MINIEE:**

 **RAZA:TIGRE SIBERIANO**

 **SEXO:HEMBRA**

 **COLOR DE OJOS:MAGENTA (ES CASI COMO LOS OJOS DE SONG PERO UN POCO MAS CLAROS)(CREO)**

 **OTROS:PECHOS TAMAÑO COPA C,FUERTE,DIVERTIDA,SIMPATICA,ONESTA,FIEL,**

 **COMPAÑERA,LIDER,**


	4. Chapter 4

**4to fic mio ak volvi yo po el guerrero legendariojumjum perdon yo po el guerrero dragon**

 **autor:aclaro algo tardé por que lei un fic de algún HDP de kfp que tigresa se coje a tai lung (vomito) engañando a su esposo po SI po, y bueno me desilusiono un poco creo que se me cruzo la idea de hacer sufrir a tigresa en mi fic haciendo que po la deje por miniee pero naaa no da, bueno sin mas que decir.**

 **a y una cosa el fic de joseph albert es el unico que me ayuda a seguir ese fic me inspira,y quiero hacer otro fic pero este va a hacer sufrir a tigresa no se uds diganme si lo hago y quieren ver a tigresa sufrir por po diganmelo**

 **kung fu boy:escucha si lo hago mas largo tardo mas dias y si lo ago corto tardo menos tu decides tardo en subir para hacerlo mas largo o lo hago corto.**

 **EMPEZEMOS**

 **-pensamientos-,(actos,gestos,reacciones),[aclaraciones de autor]**

 **kung fu panda no me pertenece pertenece a dreamworks y lo demas ya lo saben**

 **chapter 4 decision**

despues de que mono les mostrara los mazos colgantes y los "serpientes en apareo" [como las llama taiger] [autor:que alguien me diga como se llaman esas cosas] mono les mostro los guerreros de madera

taiger:¿que son estas cosas? ¿jugetes?

Mono:(sorprendido por que tai pensara que eran jugetes)no son muñecos de madera los usamos para entrenar

taiger:en serio...(los examina con la mirada)snake has el sircuito

snake:esta bien

snake logra hacer el circuito en solo 1m.20seg. Husando todo lo que tenia de velocidad y fuerza que duplicaba a la de shifu

los 5 y shifu:(O_O)(atonitos)como lo hisiste tan rapido?

Snake:(bromeando)haciendolo

vibora:(O_O)si...pero ¿como hiciste para pasar la prueba en tan solo 1minuto ni tigresa lo hizo tan rapido y eso que es la mas fuerte de todos nosotros

taiger:(sorprendido por otra cosa)esperen...¿tigresa tardo mas que snake en hacer el circuito?

Grulla:si tigresa tarda 5m.30seg,despues le sigue mantis con 6m,despues le sigo yo con 6m.35 seg,y despues le sigue mono con 7m.40 seg (explica)

taiger:entonces son unos debiluchos

snake:maaal en la base no duran ni media hora con esa lentitud

po:(defendiendo a su novia y sus compañeros) con un poco de aprendisaje si

shifu:es verdad un alumno nunca se de deja atras

taiger al escuchar eso se enfurece ya que po le habia contado como fue su estadia en el palacio desde que "cayo del cielo"

taiger:(O`_´O)¡USTED NO HABLE, NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO DE DECIR ESO!

todos:(OO)(callados)

po:(preocupado)taiger que te pasa?

Taiger:(sige enojado,pero no grita)¡¿que me pasa?!,que un panda rojo que te desecho como su alumno dice que "un alumno no se deja atras"¿como si el no lo ubiese hecho? Y solo por ser gordo, sin ofender po

snake:(sorprendido)¡¿que?! ¿Pero como pudieron?,¿por que no nos dijiste maestro?

Taiger:por que si les decia de seguro miniee benia para aca con el ejercito

snake:¿solo shifu desecho a po?

Taiger:no todos lo hisieron

snake:yo me voy a la base no voy a estar con un monton de hidiotas que se hacen llamar maestros

tigresa:¿¡HIDIOTAS!?,NOSOTROS NO SOMO HIDIOTAS

snake:(probandola)si no lo heres respondeme esta pregunta,¿perdonarias a po si lo encontraras besandose con miniee?

Tigresa:¡NO NUNCA!

Po:(baja la cabeza)

snake:es lo que creia tu no merces a po

tigresa:si lo meresco

snake:no,no lo mereces por que no sos capas de perdonarle una cagada de el cuando el te perdono miles tuyas,tu no te lo mereces(se va con un movimiento sonico dejando a tigresa hablando sola)

tigresa:(los recuerdos de cuando po vino al palacio pasaron por su mente cuando el cayo de el cielo,cuando ella le dijo que se fuera,cuando le dijo maestro,la batalla contra lord shen hasta que lo vio salir volando atrabesando la pared por la bala de cañon disparada hacia el,en ese momento sin que se diera cuenta se le cae una lagrima)

po:(preocupado por que a tigresa se le cae una lagrima)ti..amor ¿estas bien?

Tigresa:(llorando)yo no te meresco po...snif...no te meresco tu eres bueno y yo mala...snif...(-_-) tu me creias tu mejor amiga aun cuando yo te queria lejos po...snif...si quieres puedes irte con miniee y dejarme ella te merece mas que yo

po:(se pone un poco triste por ver a su novia llorando)tu si me mereces(la abraza)

tigresa:(sorprendida por el abrazo)en...en serio

po:(sigue abrazandola)si (la besa)

tigresa:(corresponde el beso haciendolo mas apasionado)

po:(termina el beso y pone su boca serca de la oido de tigresa)(susrrando)ti que te parece si vamos a nuestra avitacion

tigresa:(lo malpiensa)ummm po no pense que eras de esas personas(animales)

po:(confundido)¿de las cuales?

Tigresa:nada po nada,vamos

la pareja se va sin saver la mirada de los demas

taiger:(=¬=[_]=¬=)ummm(grita)NO HAGAN MUCHO RUIDO

po y tigresa:(se sonrojan)no lo haremos

snake:miren que queremos estar tranquilos perros

tigresa:soy felino por los tanto no soy un perro

taiger:no una gata

po:(enojado por que le dijeron gata a su novia)ella no es una gata, si lo es,es **MI** gata

tigresa:(sonrojada)eso

akira:(aparece de quien sabe donde)ummmmmm ¿con que tu gata eh?

Po:(sonrojado)igual que tu sepiente

snake:(sonrojado)sierra el osico

despues de eso los dos novios po y tigresa se van a la habitacion de el guerrero dragon

en la habitacion del guerrero dragon

po:bueno ya que estamos en privado podemos reanudar lo que a...(es interrumpido por un beso de tigresa)

tigresa:(lo interrumpe con un beso lujurioso metiendo su lengua en la boca de po salvajemente)

po:(sorprendido por que tigresa le metio la lengua en la boca salvajemente,despues de su sorpresa le corresponde el beso de la misma forma lujurioso)

tigresa:(separa el beso por falta de aire)te amo po

po:yo tambien te amo tigresa (le toca el pecho)[el pecho no los pechos Malpensados,es po]¿ese corazon tambien?

Tigresa:(ella pensaba que le hiba a tocar los pechos pero no le toco en la zona donde esta el corazon entre los pechos)(desilusionada)si tambien es tuyo pero(agarra la mano/pata de po y la pone en uno de sus pechos)estos tambien son tuyos(en ese momentos saca sus garras las mete dentro de su chaleco y corta las vendas dejando sus pechos mas notables)¿te gusta?

Po:(sonrojado y exsitado)si (aprieta uno de los pechos de tigresa sacando un gemido de placer de parte de ella)

tigresa:(siente el apreton que le dio po)ahg mas fuerte po

po:(O_O)esta bien (apreta los pechos de su novia con las dos manos )

tigresa:(se exita y gime)agh po hazme tuya ah

po:(exitado)como la reina me pida(la agarra de las piernas y la acuesta en la cama)

tigresa:umm(exitada se desabrocha el chaleco dejando sus grandes pechos fuera)si um tocalos

po:(exitado al ver los pechos de tigresa)son grandes(los toca y apreta)

tigresa:y son tuyos (le saca a tirones el pantalon a po dejando ver su miembro erectado)¿y este es mio?

Po:si tu lo dices (le saca el pantalon a tigresa dejando ver su exitada vagina)lista?

Tigresa:(sonrojada)lista(en ese momento siente como el miembro de po se le mete po su vagina) (siente un poco de dolor)

po:(preocupado)estas bien?(se detiene)

tigresa:si pero sigue no pares por nada

po:esta bien(sigue metiendo su miembro hasta que termina de meterlo quitandole asi la virginidad a tigresa)(ve un poco de sangre salir de la vagina de su novia)(peocupado)tigesa estas bien

tigesa:(al sentir el miembro de po pr completo dentro de ella ruje de dolor)aarjjjrj,si,aj...si estoy bien sigue(en ese momento siente como po saca su miembro y lo buelbe a meter)aha(gime con un poco de dolor y placer que tenia)ahaah(en ese momento el dolo desaparecio y fue cambiado por placer)ah (siente como po saca y mete su miembro dentro de ella)ah aha ah ah SI ASI SIGUE MAS RAPIDO (exitada)

en ese momento po le agarra las piernas a tigesa y hace el mobimiento de cortando fetas osea sostiene las piernas a sus lados y muve su cadera penetrando a tigresa

po:(exitado solo sigue las ordenes de su novia)si amor(en ese momento aumenta su velocidad y fuerza al punto de que hacia rechinar la cama y sacudir los pechos de tigresa de atrás para adelante)

tigresa:AG AH AH HA H AH SI ASI SIGUE AHA AH AH AH AH

po:(apreta uno de los pechos de tigresa mientras seguia embistiendola) umm(se acerca al pezon de tigresa y lo muerde)

tigresa:(siente la mordida de po y se exita aun mas)ajha

po:(besa los pechos de tigresa mientras la embiste mas fuerte hasta que siente una corriente recorrer su entre pierna)(deja de besar las tetas de su novia)tigresa ya termino

tigresa:(exitada al extremo) ¡ENTONCES TERMINA MALDITO TERMINA! AH A HHA AJ SI MAS FUERTE AAHA(orgasmo)

Po:(siente un liquido pegajoso en su entre pierna y cuando mira ve que tigresa no aguanto la exitacion y se vino antes que el) asi que no lo sopotaste(aumenta su velocidad y fuerza)ya termine(en ese momento eyacula en la vagina de tigresa llenandola de liquido blanco transparente)

tigresa:(jadeando se deja caer en la cama)aj¿nos...habran escuchado?

Sin saverlo en la cocina estavan todos con los ojos como platos

taiger:(O_O)nunca voy a volver a ver a po como el panda inocente y tierno que era.

Todos:lo mismo digo

en la habitacion de po

po:(cansado)eso no importa lo que importa es que te amo y nada mas

tigresa:auuu mi pandita

po:(la mira asustado)ti..tigresa

tigresa:(confundida)que?

Po:(sustado)eres tu?

Tigresa:si ¿por que?

Po:a no por que me dijiste pandita nunca me decias asi

tigresa:que no puedo ponerle apodos a mi novio

po:(intimidado)bueno si puedes es que nunca me llamaste asi

tigesabueno pero ahora te voy a llamar asi o por otros apodos

po:¿como cuelales?

Tigresa:(piensa)osito,mi panda,mi amor,esos por ahora

po:¿y yo te puedo llamar por un apodo?

tigresa:si no veo por que no

po:entonces tu apodo seria gatita

tigresa:no todo menos ese

po:por que?

tigresa:es vergonsoso

po:esta bien ti

tigresa:ese me gusta

po:listo te quedas con ti

 **bueno ak termina mi 4to fic ya les explique por que tarde y por que lo hice tan corto**

 **dejen comentarios porfavor**

 **AGUENTE ARGENTINA CARAJO A LA FINAL**

 **pero que la religion ni el equipo de futbol corte la amistad entre todos los de fanfiction**

 **adios**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA DE NUEVO AMIGOS DE FAN-FIC-TIONS**

 **AK REGRESE CON EL 5TO CAPITULO**

 **ACABO DE TERMINAR DE LEER EL FIC DE KFP LA LEYENDA DEL PRODIGIO Y EL FIC DE KFP3EL TIGRE Y EL DRAG Y MUCHOS MAS Y ME DI CUENTA DE ALGO TIGRESA ES UN TIGRE ¿NO? Y LOS TIGRES SON FELINOS ¿NO?,BUENO PERO POR SER FELINOS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE LE TENGAN MIEDO AL AGUA LOS TIGRES A DIFERENCIA DE LOS DEMAS FELINOS SON LOS UNICOS QUE ¡SI! DISFRUTAN EL AGUA**

 **AHORA SIN MAS QUE DESIR CHAU O ADIOS O CHAITO COMO DIGAN EN SU PAIS SIN OFENDER ¿NO?**

 **SIN RENCORES POR LA COPA AMERICA/MUNDIAL**

 **CHAPTER 5:EXPLICACIONES Y CELOS**

Despues de ese acto de amor por parte de nuestros guerreros favoritos los demas furiosos taiger y snake estaban en la cocina sorprendidos por que tigresa no se habia controlado con sus gemidos y ruidos

Taiger:(O_O)no volbere a ver a po higual que hantes

Mono:(O_O)nosotros tampoco

Snake:creo que po se la puso muy fuerte (-O|_|-O)

Taiger:¡SNAKE!(grita[autor:nooo en serio no sabia])se mas respetuoso viejo

Snake:¡que viejo pendejo!

Taiger:(se queda pensando en lo que dijo snake)um pfjajajaja tu biejo yo pendejo jajjaja

Snake:(lo piensa)PuF es verdad jajaja

lo que no sabian era que en un hapache (helicoptero militar de caza) harmado hasta los dientes se acercaba,dentro se encontraba una pantera negra hembra con ojos azules cielo piloteando la nave

pantera:(saca una imagen de un panda bebe con ojos color verde jade)te encontrare roshi y te llevaré a casá mi osito de peluche

mientras en la cocina del palacio

era hora de comer y todos se encontraban en la cocina

po:(les hestaba contando cuando salvo a tigresa de mugan)y asi fue como la salve

taiger:por que no me llamaste y te llevava hasta alla en ves de sacrificar energias

po:por que tigresa vale ese sacrificio

tigresa:(conmobida y enternecida)auuu poo esta noche te dare un premio (pensamiento pervertido)

po:(por su inocensia no capta la indirecta)a si y ¿que es?

Tigresa:no te lo puedo decir es secreto

taiger:(inocente, le voy a cagar la sorpresa)po tigresa quiere tener relaciones sexuales con vos (vos=tu)

[autor:ya que otros autores de fanfiction hablan de la misma forma que hablan en su pais yo voy a hablar de la misma forma que el mio]

po:(con que esas tenemos eh?)entonces la complacere

shifu:(antes tigresa ni queria tocarlo y ahora tienen relaciones casi siempre)

SUENA LA ALARMA DE EMERGENCIA

shifu:(escucha la alrma)¡alumno vallan a ver que sucede!

los 5 y po:si maestro (aciendo una reverencia)

taiger y snake:nosotros ayudamos

bajaron al valle lo mas rapido que pudieron pero como taiger y snake tenian una velocidad superior a lo po ya estaban abajo

fueron corriendo al centro del valle y se encontraron con temutai su "ejercito"

po:te detendremos temutai

temutai:(burlandose)A SI ¿TU Y CUANTOS MAS?

Taiger:(apreta un boton de su reloj mandando una alerta a su ejercito)no...(ve 5 halcones negros segidos de 6 apaches en el aire mas una cortina de humo)debiste(ve que estan por llegar)preguntar(llegan)

temutai:(escucha ruidos de motores encendidos)¿que es eso?(se gira y se sorprende al igual que se asusta al ver un ejercito completo)

en ese momento los rodearos 7 tanques overlord 5 apaches en el aire mas 2 bombarderos que sobrebolaban el area mas un ejercito se 300 hombres con m-4 y rifles asalto [me lo copie de 300 la pelicula nada mas que a diferencia de la pelicula estos no tienen lanzas tienen ametralladoras]

taiger:¿que decias?

Temutai:(asustado)no importa los ¡venseremos!.

Po:tiene agallas (valentia)

Taiger:saquenle el seguro a las armas (le sacan el seguro asiendo que se escuchara un sonido metalico salir de las armas)¡apunten(todos los soldados apuntan a temutai y a su ejercito)al mero mobimiento de ustedes estan muertos

temutai:(les dice a su ejercito)no se muevan hasta que yo les diga (no creo que sean mas rapidos)ahora (en cuanto mueve una pierna se escucha una mini explosion y un proyectil le atrabieza la pierna)AHHHAHAHHAJ(gritando de dolor[noo en serio])aj que fue e..eso aj(se tira al piso por el dolor)

snake:(soplando su cola ya que el fue el que disparo)eso se llama bala y esto mi amigo (agitando su arma)se llama pistola semi-automatica,ahora quiero que se larguen antes de que mi maestro pierda la paciensia.

Temutai:(apunto de entrar en panico)RETIRADA RETIRADA (el mini ejercito de temutai sale corriendo mientras cargan a su rey)

taiger:(les grita a los quidan)A ESO SE LE LLAMA REY GUERRERO DE LOS QUIDAN ME DAN VEGUENZA AGENA (se acerca a uno de sus soldados)matalos(le dice al oido)

soldado:(en pose firme)SI SEÑOR(se da vuelta y grita)SIGANME(se va siguiendo las huellas de los quidan junto a todo el ejercito)

taiger:bueno regresemos (iva a dar la vuelta pero escucha el rotor de un helicoptero)¿que?(mira al cielo junto a los demas y ven a un apache dirigirse al palacio)¿WAT THE FUCK?

Todos salen corriendo a cuatro patas hacia el palacio,al llegar ven al mismo apache aterrizando

p.a.p:(piloto apache pantera)(mira a un costado y ve a po) ahi esta mi pandita

tigresa:(mira a po con cara enojada)¿quien es ella po?

Po:(recuerda algo)¿yinx?

Taiger:(sorprendido)¿ella es yinx po?

Po:(feliz)si es yinx

la pantera baja del helicoptero y se acerca a po pero es detenida por tigresa que le gruñe de manera amenazadora

tigresa:(gruñendo)alejate de el pantera

yinx:(pantera)¿o que?

Todos estaban obserbando a ver que pasaba

tigresa:(mostrando los dientes)(voz ronca)o morir sera el ultimo de tus problemas.

Yinx:(saca las garras y muestra los colmillos)no lo creo rayitas

tigresa:(sacando sus garras que eran mas grandes que las de yinx)!A QUIEN LE DICES RAYITAS, NEGRA?

Yinx:(se lanza al ataque)¿A QUIEN LE DICES NEGRA RASISTA DE MIERDA?!

asi se lanzaron al ataque una a la otra mientras rugian,todos estaban impactados y po estaba paralizado no sabia que hacer en ese momento

hambas felinas se golpeaban como gatas en celo se agarraban de la ropa buscando sacarsela una a la otra se rasguñaban y se mordian hasta que se escucho un ruido muy fuerte y seco

taiger:(habia disparado pistola al piso por eso el ruido)PAREN!

todos:quedan paralizados mirando al general

taiger:(enojado)dejnse de joder por favor no ven como esta po el ya cree que es un simple objeto que con una simple pelea se gana

po:(estaba con la mirada baja y parecia que se hiba a largar a llorar)snif...no se peleen

tigresa:esta bien po no nos pelearemos(mira a la pantera) pero si ella se sobrepasa contigo estara muerta

snake:desiselo a miniee y ella te decapita,peach

taiger:tiene razon miniee te pone un m-4 en la boca y te gatilla

 **fin del capitulo**

 **gracias por sus comentarios y sigan asi que me animan mucho y lean el fic, siempe a tu lado de diego emilio garcia benitez creo que era asi  
**

 **y denle animos ya que hace 1 año que tiene 5 comentarios nada mas yo ya le puse uno por favor aganlo uds y denle ideas si quieren si no quieren bueno no lo agan**

 **chau**


	6. recuerdos y explicasiones

**Hola gente de fanfiction volvi con mi sexto capitulo y quiero decirles que lean el fic de el panda la krystal puede gustarles,y**

 **si vieron kung fu panda el festival de invierno el corto es se habran dado cuenta que tigresa se maquillo, se vistio diferente,en una parte sonrie,y se aflojo los bendajes de comprension,bueno gracias por sus comentarios y demas cosas...**

 **a leer la historia,nos leemos**

 **chapter 6:explicasiones y recuerdos**

despues de que la pantera llamada yinx llegara se fueron a comer al restaurante del sr ping

mono:(sentado en una mesa)valla po no pense que lo que dijeron snake y taiger sea sierto.

Po:(sentado entre tigresa y yinx)no es cierto!

taiger:(sentado alado de snake:)no? Entonces explicame lo que te dijo La hija del emperador lion cuando te vio

yinx/tigresa:(con una seja lebantada)¿que dijo ella?

Snake:(sentado a lado de mono y taiger)dijo que po estaba muy bueno y que cuando el quiera descargarse(haciendo gestos con la cara para que sepan a que se referia)con ella,balla a bisitarla

tigresa:(enojada)po!,explicame!¿que mierda hacias alla?!

po:(parandose)tranquilas(empesando a retroceder mientras ve como tigresa y yinx se paran mostrando los dientes al mismo tiempo que gruñen amenazadoramente)[autor:obio(¬_¬)]puedo explicarlo(temblando)popopor favor ¿si?

Yinx/tigresa:(enojadas)esta bien(reponden a regañadientes)

po:antes mi padre y yo haciamos biajes por toda china en busca de donde poner el restaurante

 **flashback p.o.v po**

yo y mi padre estabamos en la ciudad proibida acompañados de los vengadores caminando por las calles cerca del palacio imperial

hasta que vimos un carruaje era el carruaje imperial,se paro en frente de la mini-tienda que pusimos y la princesa junto con el emperador habian bajado como era de esperarse yo y papá les hisimos una reberencia pero los vengadores no ya que no son de china tenian que ver su reaccion

lion:(emperador)que?,¿nos no van a hacer una reverencia de respeto?

Miniee:(como si nada)nop,¿por que?

Princesa:(molesta)no es obio por que somos sus majestades

taiger:(riendose)pfff mi majestad jajajaja lo siento amigo pero yo no me postro ante nadie

lion:(enojado)te atreves a desafiarme

po:(sustado por que no queria una guerra que de seguro china pierda)no mi señor el no se atrebe des...(taiger lo interrumpe)

taiger:si me atrebo a desafiarte

princesa:(enojada)¿como te atrebes plebeyo?

Po:princesa por favor no los haga enojar se lo suplico

princesa:(fija su mirada "fulminante" sobre po)callate gordo

miniee:(enojada por que la leona habia insultado a po)COMO LE DIJISTE ZORRA!

princesa:como esc...(su padre la interrumpe)

lion:(mirando a taiger fijamente)tranquila dima

dima:(isterica)como quieres que me tranquilice con esta falta de respeto hacia mi persona,con esta gata

miniee:(estaba por saltarle encima a la leona)CO...(interrumpida por taiger)

taiger:dejemoslos miniee,vamonos

a todo esto mi padre se habia escondido y todas las personas miraban

miniee:(a regañadientes)esta bien

cuando se dan la vuelta para irse el emperador dijo algo que hasta ahora debe estar arrepintiendose

lion:(burlandose)miren las maricas se van jajaj

taiger:(se para en seco junto a los otros y los mira fijamente)¿como nos dijiste?(con una cara acesina)

lion:ma-ri-cas

tauger:(salta hagarrando a lion del cuello y mostrando sus colmillos que eran del tamaño de una bala de rifle m-4)

lion:(se asusta al ver los enormes dientes del tigre siberiano)

taiger:QUE DIJISTE!?(tenia el leon sujetado con el brazo isquierdo)puto(saca una espada de 1m con la mano derecha)dame una razon(lo apunta con la espada)no tine que ser buena pero damela para no matarte

dima:(aterrorizada mirando a su padre que lo estaban por matar)

lion:(con ojos cerrados y llorando)mi...mi hija tengo una familia por favor n..no me mates

taiger:(soltandolo d golpe haciendo que se caiga sentado)buen punto

dima:(siente un braso al rededor se sus hombros y boltea y ve a po sonriendole)¿que?(timidamente)

po:(tranquilo)tranquila el va a estar bien

dima:(se tranquiliza un poco)estas seguro?

po:si (obserba a taiger)

taiger:vamonos

los vengadores:(unisono)esta bien taiger

po:(mira a dima)bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos princesa dima(haciendo una reverencia)

dima:(obserba a po y se impresiona de sus musculos)si quieres cuando estes caliente pudes venir al palacio a quemar calorias(en tono pervertido)

po:(no entiende)um?

taiger:(mira a miniee que tiene una cara de psicopata y llama a po nerviosamente)po sera mejor que nos vallamos(agarra a po del antebraso)AHORA(sale corriendo rrastrando a po)

fin flashback p.o.v po

po:de ahi en mas miniee queria declararle la guerra a china

furiosos:(menos tigresa y yinx)jajajajajaj

yinx:(enojada)esa gata fea se atrebe a coquetearte de esa manera

tigresa:(furiosa)que no respetan las cosas de los demas

las dos se paran y se van al palacio muy enojadas

po:(confundido)que les pasa?

taiger:(sera mejor que no lo sepa)nada po nada

asi solo siguieron comiendo

a 19,267 km de ahi[autor si se dan cuenta es en B.S A.S,lo busque en internet la distancia de china a argentina]en una base militar se encontraba a tigre siberiana muy enojada adelante de 4 portaaviones llenos de cazas y bombarderos,todos menos una que tenia 10hercules [para los que no lo sepan harcules es un avion que carga maquinaraia pesada como tanques helicopteros y demas]y tanques overlord

miniee:(enojada)mañana llegaremos,eliminare a todas esas gatas que se hacercan a mi panda y reclamare lo mio zorras.

 **autor:y aqui termina mi fic perros(hermanos/amigos)nos vemos y gracios por sus reviews fueron muchos(murmura:forros)**

 **naaa mentira no lo son es para joder a ver si lo leen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente como estan? ¿bien? Bueno,woooowwowow tengo un escritor para mi muy reconocido por ser ying y yang que lee mi fic hestoy hablando de alien heart 1915,y alien heart de la oscuridad,uno es bueno el otro es su contraparte,para mi es asi no pero alien heart y joseph albert tienen las mejores fics,alien heart con "temporadas de pandas"y jeseph albert con "kung fu panda:la leyenda del prodigio" y los demas tambien,perdon por no nombrarlos pero yo el fic los hago en mi casa y en mi casa no hay wifi entonces los publico de vez en cuando y sus nombres no me los acuerdo a diferencia de ellos 2 ya que sus fics los tengo bajados en la computadora y los suyos ya los lei en diciembre pasado y no voy a dar comentarios sobre sus fics por que no quiero desilucionarlos,ojo digo de los que po sufre mientras el no sufra todo bien, ahora si el sufre sentimentalmente,quedense tranquilos que su fic no me gusto,pero no se ofendan mirenme a mi soy pesimo comparado con uds, serian como mis profesores de c/u de uds aprendi, hasta llegue a odiar,se siente perros**

en el mar

se veia a 55.000 barcos de guerra,acorazados, barcos de batalla, portaaviones y submarinos que se encontraban en la superficie,

en un portaaviones se veia a una tigre siberiana hembra mirar al occidente

miniee:(cara seria)seras mio po quieras o no quieras

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

todos estaban durmiendo so tenian ni la menor idea de lo que estaba por pasar

en una habitacion

taiger:(escucha un ruido y se despierta)¿um?(se da cuenta que es la alarma de su reloj que le marca una amenaza)¿pero que?(se levanta y sale corrienda a vuscar a shifu para que despierte a los 5 furiosos)

mientras taiger corria, en la habitacion de snake la serpiente macho se despertaba por la misma razon,la alarma asi que repto a las barracas y llamo a lo po

snake:(gritando) 5 FURIOSOS GUERRERO DRAGON DESPIERTEN

de inmediato todos incluyendo a po se encontraban alterados en frente de sus puertas y dos segundos despues shifu asustado junto a taiger serio

los 5:que pasa?(alterados)

taiger:sera mejor que se los exolique rapido

tigresa:explicarnos que?

Taiger:(suspira)lord shen...lord shen no es nada comparado con lo que se viene pero les aseguro que esta vez el kung fu no servira de nada

po:(confiado)pf pero si...(interrumpido)

mono:es verdad si pudimos detener a de seguro podremos con esto

taiger:esto no son los mismos cañones que lord shen estos cañones con tan solo un disparo pueden destruir todo el valle de la paz y no exajero ya tome la medidas ezactas desde el aire y me di cuenta que es del mismo radio que cubre un proyectil de un acorazado al impactar tierra y es un acorazado ni se quieren imaginar los otros

todos:(asustados)que tan fuertes pueden ser los otros?

Taiger:capazes de destruir china si quieren

vibora:ahi alguna forma de detenerlos?

Snake:lo siento señorita vibora pero no no la ahi

taiger:(piensa hasta que se le idea una)cuantos barcos tiene china

shifu:creo que 500 barcos de guerra ¿por?

Taiger:(se le ilumina la cara)(metaforicamente)de que son?

Grulla:de madera

snake/taiger:!CARAJO(dicen desilucionados)

mantis:¿que?,¿no sirben?

Taiger:lamentablemente no los de la onu estan hechos de metal

po:(sorprendido)¿DE LA ONU?!,estamos perdidos(desanimado)

todos:(menos taiger y snake)¿QUE?!(sorprendidos por que po lo dijo)

tigresa:(preocupada)po amor ¿como que estamos perdidos?,ese no es el po del cual me enamore

po:(mira a tigresa)ya se pero (suspira) es que...el kung fu no puede contra esos barcos

shifu:(preocupado)¿como que no?,y¿la paz interior?

Po:maestro con la paz interior apenas pude contra ,¿que cree que haria contra 55.000 barcos con mucha mas nivel de destruccion y ademas de que los proyectiles no tienen forma hesferica (le hace señas a taiger para que muestre una bala),tiene una forma como eso nada mas que de altura es un poco mas grande que shifu y de ancho uno de los pilares del salon de los heroes.

Los 5 y shifu:55.000 barcos?

Snake:en realidad ay una forma

taiger:confundido)cual?

Todos:(prestan totalatencion)

snake:compartir a po,que tigresa comparta a po con miniee

tigresa:no,ni pienses que lo compartire

shifu:tiene razon hija puede ser la unica forma de salvar china

tigresa:no lo compartire

taiger:lo que tu digas...(le suena la alarma de aproximacion)vamos al muelle que hestan llegando los varcos

suben a un heicoptero y parten

DOS DIAS DESPUES EN EL MUELLE DEL PAIS

taiger:que carajo paso aquí?

Lo que se veia eran restos de barcos de madera y todo destruido y un hollo enorme en el centro de todo

grulla:que paso aquí?

Snake:miniee fue lo que paso

taiger:sera mejor que busquemos los barcos

en ese momento todos suben al elicoptero y van rumbo al sur,en el camino ven cosas horrorosas islas completas destruidas cuidades todo reducido a escombros,van mas adelnte y lo que ven los deja mas asustados ven un monton de bombarderos hacer su trabajo en una cuidad matando niños y gente inocente

taiger:(habla por un audifono)miniee no hagas esto puedes ser novia de po el va a ser tanto tu novio como el novio de tigresa,por favor hija

miniee:(ve su padre acercarse en el helicoptero)¡DETENGANSE!(dada la orden los bombarderos dejan de tirar bombas (no me digas) y todos se detienen)

taiger:(ve que se detienen)bueno aterrizemos(aterriza justo enfrente de miniee y elejercito)

miniee:(seria)que quieres padre?

Po:solo hablar (dijo saliendo el del helicoptero)

miniee:¡PO!¿que haces aquí?

Po:solo queria que pararas este disparate

miniee:no lo hare hasta que tu seas mio o tigresa te comparta conmigo

tigresa:(sale del helicoptero)eso nunca pasara

miniee:eso lo veremos,¡APUNTEN!(los tanques y gammers giran en su direccion apuntandoles)¡PREPAREN!(po se pone nervioso)

po:(nervisos)lo siento tigresa pero si quiero que mis amigos vivan voy a tener que cojerla

tigresa:(nerviosa)pero po no quiero comprtirte

taiger:bueno tu decides lo compartes vivimos,no lo compartes morimos,tu decides

miniee:¡YYY!(se prepara para dar la señal de fuego pero un grito la interrumpe)

tigresa:SI...si lo compartire

todos en ese momento se quedan callados pero hubo uno que no podia evitar esbozar una sonrisa de feliciadad y ese hera po,po tenia sentimientos por tigresa y por miniee pero por tales motivos (su fisico) no se animaba a desircelo

miniee:(se queda callada un momento solo para que en un segundo estar abrazada a po con los brazos cruzados por la nuca de este y besarlo con pasion y mucho amor

po:(sorprendido por el repentino beso pero al instante lo correspondio)

po:(se separa de miniee y besa a tigresa lebantandola por su cintura para luego bajarla de nuevo y besar a yinx)

taiger:(interrumpe el momento)BUENO GENTE NO VAMOS TODOS PARA EL PALACIO DE JADE

y asi se harmo un cuadrilateroamoros entre tigresaxpoxminieexyinx

 **FIN**

 **BUENO ACA TERMINA EL CAPITULO ,SE QUE ESPERABAN ACCION PERO TODABIA NO HESTOY PREPARADO SEGURO QUE ALGUN FIN DE SEMANA LARGA LO HARE ALGUNA ECENA DE ACCION,DEJEN REVIEWS**

 **CHAU**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA HUMANOS DE QUE HACEN Y ...(INTERRUMPIDO{)**

 **MINNIEE:(LO INTERRUMPE)NO TENGO QUE IR A NINGÚN PSICÓLOGO BIPOLAR DE MIERDA**

 **AUTOR:BUENO TRANQUILA QUE TE HIZO ALÍEN HEART**

 **MINNIEE:(TRANQUILISANDOCE)ME DIJO QUE ESTABA LOCA**

 **AUTOR:NO, EL DIJO QUE TE LLEVARA A UN PSIQUIATRA, NO QUE ESTABAS LOCA**

 **MINNIEE:(REFUNFUÑANDO)BUENO,VAMOS A LEER**

 **CHAPTER 8**

taiger volvió al palacio de jade junto a yinx,tigresa,po, miniee, Shifu,los 5 furiosos,los vengadores y el ejercito

taiger:po(po lo mira rodeado de las 4 felinas)jumjum ni quiero pensar como vas a aparecer después de hacerlo con todas ellas perro

snake:ja,es verdad,ya me imagino como quedaras (imaginándose a un po agonizando de dolor por múltiples rasguños)jajaja

po:(confundido)¿hacer que chicos?

Las otras tres miraban a taiger y snake enojadas

mono:(riéndose)jaja jugar po jjajja

po:(sigue confundido)¿jugar a que?

Mantis:(bromeando)a...(es interrumpido por que las novias de po se le tiran encima,literalmente)

tigresa:(enojada)juro que si le quitas la inocencia a...

miniee:(mostrándole sus enormes colmillos y siguiendo por tigresa)nuestro po...

yinx:(sigue por miniee y le muestra los colmillos a mantis)te mataremos y

tigresa,yinx y miniee:(al unisono)TE COMEREMOS BICHO

miniee:entendiste

mantis:(asustado)sisisisi entendí entendí

después de eso llegaron a valle y se fueron al restaurante del señor ping

sr ping:(ve a su hijo en la entrada junto con sus amigos)¡PO!(ve que tenia a las 3 felinas abrazandolo)¿po?,¿po por que te abrazan todas juntas?

En ese momento todos los comensales miraron a po

po:jeje(rie nervioso)que te digo soy un ganador

todos los comensales y el sr ping:¡¿QUE?!(confundidos)

ping:(extrañado)¿como eso de ganador?explicamelo

po:bueno yo(nervioso)

tigresa:(lo interrumpe)es novio de nosotras tres(señalando a miniee y a yinx)sr ping(sonrie

ping:(sorprendido)eso quiere decir(grita de felicidad)VOY A TENER MUCHOS NIETOS

po:(sonrojado al extremo)¡PAPÁ!

Tigresa,yinx,miniee:(sonrojadas)SR PING

taiger:es verdad yo tambien quiero enseñarle a mi nieto las tacticas militares

miniee:(se sonroja) ¡PAPÁ!

[autor:ahora que me doy cuenta en el primer capitulo de este fic habia puesto que taiger salia con song pero voy a tratar de cambiar eso asi que capaz que con el otro capi me tarde 3 semanas pero tranquilisence,puede ser que este fic no tenga un final asi que es infinito,no en serio no tengo un final pensado para este fic asi que es eterno,o hasta que se me rompa la net o se me ocurra un final feliz/triste,depende de cuantas historias halla en la que po sufra por culpa de tigresa,si es asi hare que po termine con ella por algun motivo y se quede con las otras dos.]

taiger:(se rie)vamos miniee,algun dia vas a quedar embarazada, igual tu yinx

yinx:(sonrojada)no diga eso general

snake:jumjum

despues de ese momento tan vergonsoso en la que todo el valle se entero del noviasgo de po con esas tres felinas se fueron al palacio de jade en la que todos se acostaron a dormir menos 4 individuos que se encontraban en la ultima habitacion a la isquierda

en la habitacion de po

po:(nervioso)eeh chicas que les parece si hacemos esto otro dia?

Miniee:(desbistiendose) po hay un dicho:vive tu dia como si fuera el voy ha seguir ese dicho,por que no sabemos lo que dios tiene para nosostros [autor:yo si se,creo[¬-¬]] po(se termina de desnudar dejando sus pechos al aire que heran del mismo tamaño que los de tigresa y su trasero que era un poco mas grande que el de tigresa)

miniee es la primera en acercarse a po y lo besa mientras las otras se sacaban la ropa

tigresa:(concuerdo con miniee(termina de sacarse la ropa y se hacerca a po y lo besa)

yinx:concuerdo con ella(se desnuda dejando ver sus pechos grandes y negros y su trasero bien definido por el entrenamiento,se acerca a po desnuda y le besa algunas partes del cuerpo)

las tres besan a po hasta que llegan con su premio un muy abultado pantalon en la zona de la entrepierna ya que por ver a sus felinas desnudas lo excito demasiado

po:(excitado)ah hagan lo que quieran mis amores

tigresa/yinx/miniee:(al unisono)dalo(sacan las garras)por(hagarran el pantalon de po)hecho(se lo harrancan dejando ver un miembro muy grande)

miniee/yinx:(impresionadas)no crei que fuera tan grande(al unisono)

tigresa:(poniendo su vagina en la boca de po ya que este estaba acostado boca arriba)y no saben como lo hace(se sienta y po le mete la lengua y empieza a moberla adentro de su vagina)ha ha ha si po hm(gime de placer)

miniee:(se sienta en el pene de po)HAAAA(grita de dolor y placer)ah ah(empiesa a moverse de arriba hacia abajo y biceversa)ah ah si si SIII QUE RICO MAS AH

yinx:(siente como po le mete los dedos el la vagina)ah(derrepente po le mete su mano completa)AH AH AAHAAHA(grita de dolor y placer)AH HA SI PO AUMENTA EL MOBIMIENTO HAAHA...CARIÑO SIIISII

miniee subia y bajaba en el pene de po,tigresa se mobia levemente de atrás para adelante y yinx gemia como loca

en ese momento po saca la mano de la vagina de yinx y saca a tigresa de arriba de el

po:(pone en cuatro patas a miniee arriba de la cama mientras la sigue embistiendo)ah ah ¿te gusta gatita?

Miniee:(siente el miembro de po entrar y salir de su vagina)SI...SI...SI...AH AH SIGUE...AH SIGUE PO...AHAH

tigresa se cuesta al lado de miniee y abre las piernas para que po le meta los dedos en la vagina y yinx se pone del otro lado para que po haga lo mismo

po(embiste a miniee mientras le mete los dedos a yinx y tigresa)ajj

tigresa:(retorsiendoce del pacer)ah..ajahah si si siposi

yinx:(excitada)ah ah (siente que po aumenta la velociadad de su mano)AH AH SI SIGUE ASI AH AH AAH AH AHA,.E VENGO ME VENGO PO AH(tiene un orgasmo empapando la mano de po con un jugo pegajoso y trasparente)ahj losiento po

po:(sigue con las embestidas hacia miniee haciendo que a esta le agarre un orgasmo)

miniee:HAAHAHAHA SISISISISIS(orgasmo)si si aj aj(jadea de cansancio)

po:ja(toma un respiro para despues seguir embistiendo a miniee)

miniee:aj(siente que sigue con las embestidas)ah...ah...AH AH MAS RPIDO AHAN AHA AHAA AAAAHS SISISISISISISISI

tigresa:(esta a punto de tener un orgasmo)ahahahahah po me vengo,ME VENGO ,ME VENGO (tiene un orgasmo en la mano de po)ahhaaa lo...siento po

po:(excitado)no hay problema aj amor(sigue embistiendo a miniee hasta que termina dentro de miniee)aj aj termino miniee

miniee:(exitada)TERMINA PANDA …TARMINA AH AH(siente liquido tibio en su vagina)ahjahj(orgasmo)

po:(termina en miniee y agarra a tigresa la pone en cuatro en su cama y la penetra rapidamente)

tigresa:(siente de golpe en pene de po en su vagina)AHAH PO

po:(empieza a embestir a tigresa,y sigue masturbando a yinx)

yinx:(orgasmo)aj ya me vine aj 2 veces po,aj ¿cuando es mi turno

po:la proxima amor(embiste mas fuerte a tigresa mientras besa los pechos blancos de miniee)

tigresa:AJ AJ AH AH MAS RAPIDO SISISISISISISISI PO MAS RAPIDO(gimiendo de placer)

miniee:po succionatodo po(apreta la cara de po contra uno de sus pechos)

po:umumvwud(no puede hablar porque esta apricionado por miniee)

miniee:¿que?(le afloja el agarre)

tigresa/yinx:(orgasmo)ahjahajaj

po:(deja de embestir y masturbar a tigresa y a yinx)me estabas asfixiando amor(deja a una tigresa muy cansada acostada a un lado de la cama y pone a otra yinx muy exitada un cuatro adelante de el)

yinx:(exitada y anciosa)si voy...(no termina la frac ya que po la penetra)AH SI (siente que po la embiste con fuerza)AHAA...AH...AH...SI..SISISSISISI..PO...SIGUE...MAS...RAPIDO...PO...MAS

po:(la embiste con fuerza mientas besa a miniee en la boca)um(acelera las embestidas)

yinx:(llegando a un orgasmo)AH AHA AHAHAHAHA AAHHAAHAHH(siente que estar por terminar)

po:(esta por eyacular)YINX ESTOY POR TERMINAAR(yena la vagina de yinx de su semilla)

yinx(orgasmo)AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAaaaaa(siente un liquido tibio en su vagina)aj aj(jadea de cansancio)  
en ese momento la complacida pareja de cuatro se acuesta y se duerme para al dia siguiente despertar

 **fin de capitulo**

 **adios dejen reviews,y alien heart podrias seguir o hacer una continuacion de "solo" por lo menos tu alien heart de la oscuridad y una pregunta¿como te fue en la cita?oscuro chau**


End file.
